It is well known to use electrolysis to separate water into its hydrogen and oxygen components. However, the designing and building of a reusable toy rocket assemblage using the components of electrolysis has always been believed to be unattainable and uneconomical and thus while desirable has eluded legions of designers and developers.
In accordance with the present invention there has been developed a novel toy system that uses simple and inexpensive sources of power and ignition systems to bring about the electrolysis of water and ignite the hydrogen component and capture the explosive power obtained therefrom to power a toy rocket. The power generated is directed in a simple, and efficient and safe manner to drive the toy rocket.